fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurp-Naut's a Ghost: The Sequel
(not to be confused with Nurp-Naut and the Haunted Castle or Nurp-Naut's a Ghost/Alternative version) is a main idea by Bloo and Ava and a different version of Nurp-Naut's a Ghost. This time. It refers to Naut as Naup. Story Nurp: Nurp bored and Halloween is coming soon. Nurp wanna dress up for Halloween early. He was watching outside of his room in space. Nurp: Naut, are you listening? I know what I wanna be for Halloween. Nurp switches to Naut and answers. Naut: Well, what is it, Nurp? What do you suggest we should be for Halloween? (switches back to Nurp) Nurp: Nurp wanna be a spooky ghostie for Halloween. (giggles) Nurp wants Naut to help Nurp make a ghost costume. (switches to Naut) Naut: A ghost, eh? And you want me to help you? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: Yeah, Nurp wanna be a spooky sheet ghost. (giggles) (switches to Naut) Naut: Okay, I'm gonna see if I can find something white for a ghost costume, like a sheet. Nurp is really happy. Nurp doesn’t really find a bedsheet, but he finds a “kick me, I’m a ghost” sign. Nurp: I found the most ghostly thing we owned. Naut: Ew. Later, Naut is now wearing a white floor-length sheet robe with long sleeves that cover both his arms as he is looking at a mirror. Naut: I am the best ghost. He says that to himself Nurp: (notices something) But, there's something missing; ghosts don't wear helmets and Nurp barely looks like a ghostie. (takes off his helmet and gently puts it down) (switches to Naut) Naut paints his face white with paints. I’m not sure if it’s face paint, I don’t know if the Mixels are robots or biological creations Naut puts a sheet mask with three eye holes (one on one side and two on the other) on his head and puts a white neckband around his neck to make the mask stay on his head (even when it rotates). Naut: (looks at the mirror and gasps in fright) Oh god! I scared myself! Well, Nurp, what do you think now? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: Oh yeah that looks cool let’s go out Boogly was seen holding a large pumpkin. Nurp came behind Boogly and tapped on Boogly's shoulder, causing the Glowkie to turn around. Nurp: Boo! Boogly: The only thing that gets me scared is fear itself Nurp: Boo! Naup: Boo! Boogly: Okay now you're getting annoying Nurp: Boo! Boogly: (screams and cries) Naup: Boo! Boogly: STOP THAT'S STARTING TO GET ABUSIVE The two say "boo" some more. Way too much for a person to handle, because the word "boo" puts a forced reaction into somebody to be scared. Because of this, Nurp accidentally scares Naup too. Naup: Eek! A ghost! Nurp: We should go trick-or-treating. Boogly: Okay but I am your chaperone. Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats appear. Nurp: Trick-or-treat, Risky! Risky Boots slams the door. She hates Halloween. Nurp: No thanks! Clavi Gnat appears. Nurp: Boo. Clavi Gnat isn't scared when Nurp and Naup aren't Nurp-Naup. Nurp: No thanks! Ghost Baron appears. Nurp: Boo. Ghost Baron: Ahhh! Nurp: (giggles and moans eerily) Woooooooooo. Ghost Baron runs away. Kyubey comes in. Nurp and Naut: Boo! Kyubey takes off the two Mixels' sheets and burns them. Kyubey: Nobody will be scared of you anymore. You have to become Nurp-Naut. Vampos: (arriving) Boogly, what's the matter. Boogly: Kyubey is here! Vampos: Kyubey, eh? Well I don't belie- Boogly: Boogly scared. Later... Naut finds a few white sheets which he need for the ghost costume. Naut: I hope this'll work. (grabs the sheets) Naut puts a sheet on his head with three eye holes (one on one side and two on the other). Naut: (looks at the mirror and gasps in fright) Oh Sweet Mixel! I scared myself! Well, Nurp, what do you think now? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (stares at himself in the mirror) Eek! A ghost! (switches to Naut) Naut: Well, I hope this scares Kyubey. Nurp: Kyubey can't be scared, he only works on logic, he has no sense of fear. Naut: That's what they all say. Nurp and Naut, now as Nurp-Naut, go into the neighborhood. Yoshino, dressed as Yuki-Onna, appears and laughs evilly as lightning flashes. Nurp-Naut screams. Nurp-Naut then wanders around, not noticing Yoshino as he giggles and moans eerily. Nurp-Naut: Wooooooooooooooo! We are two spoooooooky ghoooooosties who only appear on Halloween and we are here to haunt you! Yoshino screams, faints, and his soul flies away. A rimshot was heard as he laughs. Ghost!Yoshino: Wasn't that joke already used? He finds a cabinet. Nurp giggles and decides to hide there. Nurp sees Shizuku Osaka and says "BOO!". Shizuku cries and runs away. Naup finds Kanan Matsuura selling lemonade. He says "BOO!" and Kanan spills her lemonade on Naup. Nurp sees Vladimir Vladinstein III selling money and says "BOO!". Vladimir cries and spills his money. Naup finds Ammo Baron drinking lemonade. He says "BOO!" and Ammo Baron spills his lemonade on Naup. Nurp-Naup finds Eli Ayase with food. They say/he says "BOO!" Eli: Ahhh! Stop, I could've dropped my croissant! Nurp-Naup finds Niksput with Rokit. They say/he says "BOO!" Niksput and Rokit: AHHHHH!!!! Nurp: Woooooooooooooo! Nurp-Naup interrupt a news broadcast that Cynthia Crawford is having. Nurp-Naup: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS! Cynthia: Dude, stop being a nuisance. Nurp-Naup get sad and walk away. (next scene) Nurp sees Eli Ayase with a frightened and crying Shizuku Osaka and says "BOO!". Eli and Shizuku cry and run away. Naup finds Shantae selling lemonade. He says "BOO!" and Shantae spills her lemonade on Naup. Shantae: You two are the worst scarers. You're scaring people when they're already down. Have some thick skin, a-holes. Nurp sees Galaxine and says "BOO!". Galaxine cries and runs away. Naup finds Kyuubi selling lemonade. He says "BOO!" and Kyuubi spills her lemonade and runs away. Nurp-Naup finds Kyubey selling blowtorches. Nurp-Naup: BOO! Kyubey: Didn't Boogly tell you? I have no sense of fear. I can't logically get scared by your "boos". Nurp-Naup: Oh. They walk away, sadly. Nurp: You know, maybe we shouldn't scare people anymore. Roger and Anita Radcliffe walk by. Naup tries to scare them, but Nurp stops him from doing so. Nurp: I'm serious. Vampos arrives carrying Boogly. Vampos: Hey dudes? You had fun? Naup: No, we got called out for being so scary we made people cry. Nurp: Everyone found out about our scaring on the news. Vampos: That must suck. Boogly: Don't worry, Niksput, you can do this! Nurp moaned eerily and he snuck up behind Boogly. Nurp tickles Boogly. Boogly: (giggles and cries) Naup: See? We can be funny on Halloween. Boogly: This is fancy! Naup: It really is. Nurp giggles again. Naup: Let's go get some snacks. I'm hungry. Nurp, Naup, Boogly and Vampos go get snacks. The sun comes up and winks. Trivia * Naup is a typo xp Category:2020 Releases Category:Stories about ghosts